


Stamina

by orphan_account



Series: Stamina [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther was cursed by a witch many years ago and now he has endless stamina when it comes to his cock. So between that and Merlins sultry gaze anything could happen, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

Uther opened his eyes and smiled. His right arm lay draped across Merlin’s body, his face a few centimetres away on the pillow. He smiled mischievously then and snuggled closer before kissing his way across his lover’s collarbones. Merlin stirred at that, his blue eyes opening and he looked questioningly at the king. Uther’s smile grew wider and he licked a large stripe across Merlin’s jaw before kissing his way along his cheekbones to his mouth. Merlin purred softly and opened his mouth to admit Uther’s questing tongue. Lying there with their arms wrapping tighter around each other and their tongues duelling the signs of their arousal became prominent. Merlin broke away from the kiss and burrowed beneath the covers, then Uther felt a mouth envelop his cock. Throwing back the covers he watched as the head of his lover bobbed up and down, the look he was giving him through his eyelashes so unbelievably filthy that Uther couldn’t restrain himself. He let go, spurts of salty cum pouring into Merlin’s throat. He swallowed the lot, adam’s apple bobbing happily and Uther grinned as he crawled back up the bed to snuggle into Uther’s chest, his hair softly tickling his hard nipples and making the king shudder with pleasure, his cock slowly raising to attention once more.

Merlin looked down and smiled, “When you said the spell gave you more stamina I didn’t expect this.” He muttered

“I don’t see you complaining.” Uther replied, nibbling Merlin’s oversized ears.

“Never. Now, how about you give him some exercise.” He whispered softly into Uther’s ear, rolling over.

Uther picked him up, “Not here. We’ve done that already.” He stood and carried Merlin across the room setting him down behind the dressing screen.

Merlin shivered with anticipation as Uther crowded him into the wall, his cock pressing into the small of Merlin’s back. Merlin’s cock rubbed against the cold stone wall and he realised that any more friction and he would probably come. Then Uther thrust into him. The force of it and the fact the older man was taller than him lifted him onto his tiptoes, his cock rubbing itself off on stone. He thrust again and again, Merlin was about to come when a knock came at the door, Uther carried on thrusting though now he was more controlled, going deep and slow rather than fast.

“Come in.” Called the king. Merlin heard the doors opening, still impaled on the kings thrusting cock.

“Sire?” Came the voice of one of the councillors.

“I’m getting dressed.” Uther replied, “What is it?”

“You were late for council. We were concerned.”

“I slept in but I will be there shortly, you have my apologies.” He continued, shifting the angle of his hips and making Merlin almost cry out.

“Of course sire.” The man replied, leaving.

As soon as the doors shut Merlin came, Uther followed soon after.


End file.
